


Aphrodisiac

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, F/M, Humor, Is it dubious consent if it's aphrodisiac?, Light Angst, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sex Pollen, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 10:17:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20655593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Skye and Grant are hit with weaponized aphrodisiac. How long will it take them to give in to temptation?i.e. in which Grant is insecure and a stickler for protocol and very very horny.Set during season one, Grant is still hydra but it is not explicitly mentioned.





	Aphrodisiac

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not saying this took me a month to write but I am saying if you don't like this I will cry.

During a mission, one of the first things you should do is check for threats. Grant knows this. He repeats this to everyone who will listen. So, ultimately, this was his fault. 

It was all his fault.

It was supposed to be a simple op. Go in, grab the target, bring him in for interrogation. Something about Centipede technology getting into worse hands, he couldn’t really remember the details. Everything that happened before the blast was hazy. 

Oh, right. There was a blast. That’s why everything is black. Ward tried to wrack his brain to remember if there were any teammates with him. Fitzsimmons were on comms, May and Coulson were both running after the target, and he had ordered Skye to stay in the hallway while he cleared this room. 

So assuming everyone was where they were supposed to be, he should be the only one that gets hit from this. If he dies, at least he can take comfort that his <s> friends </s> marks were safe.

-

Grant opened his eyes to the sound of rapid beeping. He wasn’t in any pain so they must have him on something. He internally frowned. He always asked Simmons to not give him anything unless he consented to it. Maybe he’s not in SHIELD’s care. Centipede could’ve grabbed him. 

“Agent Ward, calm down.”

Nope, that was Jemma, for sure. Why was she asking him to calm down? And what was that beeping sound? It was driving him nuts.

“Grant, you’re safe here. Please, calm down.”

Why was she saying that to him? He was fine and used to waking up in hospitals, thankyouverymuch. Was he on the plane or at the hub?

He whipped his head around. He seemed to be in the same room that Skye was in after she got shot. So he was on the plane.

“Can you shut the beeping off?”

Why was his voice so loud? Simmons was looking at him like he was crazy. If she was a specialist she would’ve taken care of the beeping already.

“Well? Turn it off!”

He tried to lower his voice but it just came out louder. Was he hearing things? The beep was getting faster. Was he going crazy?

“Grant, it’s your heartbeat!” 

And everything went black again.

-

The next time Ward opened his eyes, the beep was slower, he was propped up with pillows, and he had a migraine.

“Oh, you’re awake!” Simmons said.

He groaned. His head _ hurt. _ There was no possible way to stop her talking once she started rattling off questions at him. None of them clear enough for him to understand. He raised his hands in front of him.

“Simmons. Slow down, please.”

“Sorry!” She patted his shoulders which he deemed unnecessary.“What is the last thing you remember?”

Ward noticed the glass of water by his table and drank it all in one go.

“There was a bomb?”

He hated that it sounded like a guess but frankly, he didn’t know.

Simmons shook her head.

“There couldn’t have been. You’re not injured.”

“I’m not—?” He looked down, “Oh. Then why did I pass out?”

The doctor put on her glasses and peered at him like he was some kind of experiment. 

“I think you inhaled something..”

“Great.” He replied flatly, “Can I go, now?”

“Well, we need to monitor your side effects.”

He stopped being able to hear her as soon as she grabbed his wrist. He finally felt his heartbeat slow and the voice in his head was practically purring. She was just drawing blood, why was he… _ liking _ it?

This day was too fucking weird. 

“Side effects, like what?” He ignores the rushing in his ears, chalking it up to waking up after passing out for so long.

“Well, for starters, you had all of the symptoms of an anxiety attack when you were woken up.”

He couldn’t roll his eyes hard enough. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me.”

“You still have an incredibly high heart beat,” she continued, “And you’re profusely sweating.”

“Simmons, I’m fine.” He reached for the weird gizmo strapped to his chest.

“You also fainted. For seemingly no reason except an explosion made you. And if you take that monitor off, I swear to anything holy, I will not clear you for field work.”

Defeated, he slumped back in the bed.

“Skye is having similar side effects.” She continued.

The beeping got a little faster.

“Awe, that’s sweet.” Fitz piped up as he entered the med bay.

He ignored the quip, finding it better to glare at him.

“Is she okay? Someone should be with her.”

“She woke up six hours earlier than yourself—.” 

Fitz cut Jemma off.

“And she wants us to be checking in on you, mate.” 

“Precisely,” She beamed, “Whatever you inhaled could be deadly.”

“Which is why you need to stay put and—.”

“And why we need to test your blood samples!”

Grant breathed slowly through his nose.

“Fine,” He said, “But let's look at the results together in the lab. Like you said, I’m not injured.”

Before either scientist could stop him (And it’s not like either of them could), He swung his legs over the side of the bed. The beeping stopped as soon as he took off the heart monitor but he still felt his pulse racing. His shirt was… wet. It was disgusting. He felt disgusting.

“Can I shower first?” Ward asked.

-

He took a cold one. It did nothing to help him. 

It was weird, having an erection for no reason. But his dick was at half mast as soon as he stepped into the bathroom. It wasn’t exactly uncommon for him to feel… excited after a mission. But it depended on the mission and probably not if he was injured. Definitely not if he passed out.

He stood with his back to the water, remembering a comment Skye once made about people that face their shower head. He wondered if she was okay. Of course, Simmons already cleared her but it wasn’t fair that he was the one to endure medical examination.

Although, she probably got enough of it when she got shot. He stopped his brain in its tracks. Now is not the time to go down that rabbit hole.

Now is _also_ not the time to be aroused. Which his body was hell bent on being, for some reason.

Ward tried to scold himself. He didn’t have time to touch himself. He should just exit the shower, get dressed, and will it away. Thoughts of murder and gore did little to help. Which was kind of disturbing if he was honest with himself. His body wanted him to think of something specific. Some_one_ specific.

He shut off the water and slid open the curtain. Hopefully his blood results will distract him.

-

In the lab he found Fitz, Jemma, and Skye. 

Skye was wearing a tank top and leggings. He was so focused on _not_ staring at her boobs (it didn’t look like she was wearing a bra) that he didn’t hear the results.

“What?” Ward asked.

The tips of Simmons’ ears were red.

“Your blood is showing high traces of Synthetic Testosterone and Phenethylamines.”

“It’s a chemical that’s mostly in chocolate,” Fitz supplied in response to the silence, “Although it’s derivative is used with other drugs for, uh, methamphetamines.”

“That, mixed with a heavy stimulant and a strong synthetic Acetylcholine—.”

“Is really going to interfere with your nucleus accumbens.” Fitz looked at Ward as if he should understand.

He did not understand. 

He shot Skye a questioning look and she shrugged. It gave momentary movement to what was proving to be his biggest distraction ever. He had to steel himself to bring his brain back to the conversation while his brain was replaying her breasts swaying up and down.

“Basically,” Simmons shared a look with Fitz that he couldn’t read, “It’s an aphrodisiac.”

Oh. _ Oh_.

Skye started to laugh. It made her chest stick out even more.

“Aphrodisiac like…?” He trailed off.

“Yes. And we found smaller traces in Skye’s blood. But with the strong doses of testosterone, it was clear that this inhalant was specifically made to affect men. And you were right next to it as it was released.”

Ward gripped the stool he was sitting on. 

“Why would that even be a defense mechanism?” 

“Maybe they had a sense of humor.” Skye piped in.

Ward glared at her, she winked back. None of this was helping.

“Well, it made you pass out, for starters. And you woke up with an astonishingly high heart rate. Maybe they haven’t perfected the formula yet.”

“I feel fine,” He said, “Maybe all that did was make me sweaty and raise my heart rate.”

Simmons gave him a skeptical look. Probably because he was lying straight through his teeth.

“It _is_ possible that your body is used to copious amounts of testosterone.” The redness in her ears spread to her cheeks.

“Nonetheless,” Fitz chuckled, “We’re landing at the Triskelion to brief for the mission. Coulson needs to stay to talk to Fury. You could always deal with your problem at an overnight st—.”

“There is no problem.” 

Skye’s laughter got louder. He ignored her.

“Thanks for the health update.”

While he left the lab he assessed the weird, embarrassing situation he was in. He couldn’t stay in his bunk because his teammates would assume he was masturbating. Which was just… he hated this.

He would absolutely stop himself from fixing the chemical imbalance within him if his pride was at stake. Instead, he would simply go in to grab his book and read in the main lounge. Somewhere public that screamed, “I am okay and not really horny!”

Honestly, Ward knew he would have to text someone to help him out. It wasn’t like he didn’t _get around._ There were women that wanted him. Women that would love if he called. 

Except…

He felt guilty. After everything that happened with May, it was kind of hard to ignore the attraction he felt for Skye. And although his dick was trying to reduce his emotions to her body type, his brain knew he genuinely cared for her.

And he didn’t feel like having sex. Not really. His brain was flashing him pornographic images and his heart was racing and there was a tightness in his throat he associated with need but he didn’t feel good. He didn’t feel sexy, he felt gross. It’s not like he goes around stroking his own ego (or stroking his own dick for that matter) but when he’s in the mood he likes to at least not feel disgusting. 

Self-confidence doesn’t naturally come to him. People usually ask him to… you know, and he’d feel weird calling up an agent and asking her if she was in town. 

“You know, most people read by looking at the page. Not by staring into space.” 

Ward just sighed and closed the book. Set it on his lap just incase his body decides to be unprofessional. 

“Just thinking,” He responded. 

Skye snorted and wow she came to laugh at him except, no, she didn’t, because she sat down next to him and rested her hand on his forearm.

“You okay, robot?” 

This was a losing battle. He couldn’t keep his eyes off of where their bodies were joined. And if he tried to meet her eyes, he would first have to glance over her tank top to get there. Her boobs were more on display now than they were in the lab. 

It took every ounce of his will and training to stand up. 

“I feel fine,” _Liar_, “Are you okay?”

He still couldn’t meet her eyes when he spoke. Instead, he pretended he had a speck of dirt on what was undeniably a perfectly clean and non-wrinkled white shirt.

“Would you tell me if you weren’t okay?”

The answer was obviously no but he couldn’t say that. He finally met Skye’s gaze and fixed on an expression that was equal parts neutral and bored.

“You didn’t even answer _my_ question.” He pointed out.

She rolled her eyes.

“I am not okay and I was much farther away from the blast than you were.”

She wasn’t okay. What does that mean? Not okay in what way?

“Well I’m sure there are plenty of people willing to help you out.” 

He meant for that to end the conversation, to tell her that she could deal with it when they landed. But Skye seemed to subconsciously bite her lip and he realized it sounded a lot like a proposition. Okay, he could still salvage this situation.

“I on the other hand,” He faltered when her teeth released her bottom lip, her tongue darting over it.

He coughed, “Am perfectly fine. And I should probably get changed because we are landing in twenty.”

When he walked away he saw her staring at his butt in the glass reflection.

-

It was humiliating, having to sit in a briefing room and hearing the side effects read out loud in front of other agents. He would’ve been able to leave with his dignity except Commander Hill kept pressing when he gave little detail about the inhalant. An agent started to chuckle when Fitzsimmons finished explaining. He might actually die.

He walked slowly to his hotel room, stopping to talk to other agents like Trip or Kara. Anything to prove to people (who weren’t watching him) that he was fine! He totally wasn’t going to spend the night jerking off, why would you even think that? 

When he finally arrived at his hotel room, he kicked off his socks and shoes, lay down on his bed and hesitated. Now seemed like as good a time as any to confront his weird relationship with masturbation. That felt preferable than asking Kara to sleep with him. It wasn’t like Ward never touched himself but he always felt weird.

It’s hard not to associate it with the Catholic guilt he experienced as a teenager. Not to mention how his younger self barely did it, living on his own in the woods when he was sixteen. He was constantly monitored during his time in the military and at the SHIELD academy. By the time he was allowed to go on solo missions, he was already twenty two and at that point he’d rather just have sex with someone. Anyone. He wasn’t that picky as a youngster. 

He chided himself for calling twenty two year old Grant, “youngster,” considering that was only nine years ago. He was still young. He was also stalling, not wanting to do what he knew he had to do.

Ward reached for the edge of his dress pants— ignoring the suit jacket and tie he was still wearing— when a knock on his door sounded. He froze. The knocking continued. If he didn’t answer the door they might go away but they also might be assuming stuff that wasn’t true (Okay maybe it was true but whatever).

When he opened the door Skye pushed past him. 

“Look, I know you have a stick up your ass so far your dentist sees it but we clearly need to talk.”

She needed to leave as soon as possible, he had to sit on his bed in order to hide his erection.

“I don’t know what you’re—.”

“Grant, be a human for like two minutes and let me speak.”

He stopped arguing and finally looked at her, _really_ looked at her. She was wearing a casual pantsuit that had buttons opened low enough for his imagination to run wild. He bet her pants made her ass look fantastic. It made his current situation get harder… literally. Skye walked towards him.

“We could really help each other out right now.”

“Skye, I already told you, I’m—.”

“I want this and I _know_ you do too.”

Before he could defend himself once more and tell her he didn’t want _anything_, she cut him off.

“I want you to fuck me, Grant.”

He could only gape at her. 

“Skye,” It sounded like a plea to his own ears, “We can’t.”

They couldn’t because he cared about her too much. Because he wanted to take her out to dinner, not take her up against a wall. Because she was Skye and perfect and deserved so much better than he had to offer.

“I know you want to. You can’t tell me you don’t want to.”

“I do,” He admitted, “But we haven’t even—.”

“You can ask me on a date later, I promise. But right now,” This time Skye had to pause because Grant had stood up. 

She could see exactly how much he wanted this.

“Right now I need your help.”

He tried to push down the guilt and self-loathing threatening to burst in his head and instead loosened his tie.

“If we can… grab a drink later, then okay,” 

He watched her eyes darken. 

“Okay?”

“Yeah. Okay. I want this.”

She moved towards him as soon as those words left his mouth, fisted her hands in his hair, and kissed the absolute breath out of him. There was nothing delicate about the way she was pressed against him. Nothing playful in how her teeth tugged on his lip, forcing a loud groan from him. 

That was new, he was usually pretty quiet. 

Right now, though, he was losing any sense of his reservations. He was shucking off his suit jacket, then he was taking a handful of her ass in one hand and pulling on her hair in another while she forced her tongue into his mouth. Her hands were unbuttoning his dress shirt and running her hands over his abdominals.

Ward had to break away from the kiss to gasp which Skye took as an opportunity to bite and suck at his collar bones, forcing another uncharacteristically loud noise from his throat.

She was moving lower, towards his left nipple, while she slowly slid his pants down.. 

“Skye you’re still weari—,” He whined louder than he’s ever allowed another person to hear, “You’re still wearing clothes.”

She literally _bit_ his nipple and it hurt so much it was amazing, holy _shit_. She moved him towards the bed and he sat on it. He bet he looked ridiculous. His dress shirt hanging from his arms, boxer briefs and tie still on. 

“What are you going to do about it?”

He slid off his tie before pulling her between his legs. His right hand started to take off her blazer and unbutton her shirt while his left went immediately towards the inside of her legs. He looked down, realized she had come to his room barefoot. 

“You really wanted this, didn’t you?” He smirked as he started to feel her through her pants. 

That was another thing he never did. Talk dirty. What was she _doing_ to him? By the time Skye’s shirt was off, he had her grinding into his hand. He watched her eyes squeeze shut and her breasts jiggle invitingly in front of him.

“You’re an excellent multi-tasker,” She huffed out, shoved him so he was flat on his back, his legs dangling off the sides.

“Take off your clothes. Now.”

His breath hitched at her giving him orders. He eagerly slid his arms out of his shirt sleeves and was about to take off his underwear but he stopped himself and looked at her. Propped himself on his elbows.

“After you.”

Never to be outdone, Skye unhooked her bra and shoved her pants and underwear down in one go. Grant’s swallow was audible. He grabbed her hand, pulled her onto the bed, maneuvering their limbs so her head was on the pillow and he was on top of her. He decided she had been far too quiet and it was up to him to change that.

He started out by biting on her ear, his hand trailing up her thigh, up her hip bone, and landing on her breast. He couldn’t contain himself, had to move his head and latch onto where his hand was covering. Skye sighed against him as he nipped at the underside of her boob, groaned when he kissed down her stomach, twisting her nipple as he went. 

When he tasted her, he thought he might come in his pants. He’s never done _that_ before but the night was bringing all sorts of surprises. He took a slow lick from her slit and up, circling his tongue around her clit. He let his left hand take over with playing with her tits, while his right hand pumped slowly in and out of her.

“You’re so wet,” Ward spoke almost against her body.

Finally, Skye let out a loud moan, which turned into a choking gasp when he added another finger. He started to flex them, pressing them up. Going back to sucking on her clit, mouthing at it. Letting his left hand roll her nipple between his thumb and his forefinger. 

It didn’t take long for Skye’s body to vibrate, for her to force his head closer to her, for her to demand more and more. He glanced up at her writhing against his pillow. All it took was for him to hum against her, was for her to feel the vibrations, to cause her to snap.

He’d never seen something so beautiful. First her legs were shaking and then she was arching off of the mattress, gripping his hair so hard before shoving him off of her.

She was panting. He was panting. This was only foreplay. 

She reached for his underwear, he let her pull it off.

“God, you’re big.” 

He wasn’t used to comments like that. He wasn’t used to compliments. Skye seemed to sense that so she kept going as she touched him.

“You’re so good, Grant.”

Ward bucked into her hand and felt a pang in his chest. 

“You’re so good and you made me come _so_ hard.”

He had to shut his eyes.

“Holy fuck, Skye.” 

She rolled him over so she was on top, so she could ride him. She leaned down and swirled her tongue around the tip of his dick. He groaned loudly at the contact his body needed at _least_ five hours ago. He opened his eyes to see her positioning herself above him.

She was still and holding onto his chest with one hand and then she was sliding onto him and he forgot his own name. The thing about Grant, was that he was sure this was the most unattractive he’s ever been. He was sweaty and loud and crass but the way Skye was moaning, looking at him through hooded eyes, rubbing her hands along his chest as she got used to him. He wasn’t sure if men were supposed to feel beautiful but… maybe he felt that way.

He held onto her hips, ready to assist her when she wanted to move. She nodded at him, propping herself up to ride him. Together, they slid her up, and back down on his dick. The way she was moaning was doing things to him. They were going slow at first, he wanted to savor this feeling, the satin warmth of her forcing his brain to ignore any doubt in his head. 

“Harder.” She gritted out.

Who was he to deny an order?

He gripped her ass, pulled her almost off of him, before slamming her back down on his dick. It made him moan and her curse so he figured it might be a good idea to keep doing that. It might be a great idea.

“You have no idea,” He picked up his speed, “How long I’ve wanted to do this.”

“I’ve wanted to do this since we met,” Skye was panting out her words.

She clenched around him that time, causing his fingers to grip her so hard it probably bruised. Skye leaned forward. Not only did it give her a better angle but she could scratch her nails down his abdominals. He whined at the red marks. 

“I’m close, Grant.”

He gasped and let his head roll back.

“I’m getting there,” He admitted, moving one of his hands to toy with her clit as she slammed down on top of him.

Usually he would take longer. But then again, he wasn’t usually high.

Skye seemed determined to get him there with her. She continued to scratch along his chest, letting her finger go back up to play with his nipples. 

“You’re so hot,” She told him, “Fuck me hard, Grant.”

His hips were almost off the mattress, he felt her legs start to vibrate, her moans start to get louder.

Without warning, when she pulled him in for a kiss, he screamed against her lips and toppled over the edge, taking her with him.

-

Later they were collapsed on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Both of them in stunned silence after the aggressive and crazy sex they just had.

“Would you like to go out sometime?” He realized he’s never really asked someone out on a date before.

Skye didn’t seem to mind. She was still panting, looking at his messed up hair and scratched chest.

“Yeah. Sounds great.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to let me know what ya think!


End file.
